


Let's build a world

by Lokificent



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokificent/pseuds/Lokificent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>Note: This work is <em>almost</em> dead. I might decide to come back and keep this going, though. If you are interested in this, let me know.</strong>
</p><p>A mysterious street, a mysterious shop, a mysterious saleswoman and a mysterious stone.<br/>Gavin is given a pendant with a red stone that allows him to flee into made up worlds to have some lone time.<br/>...Until he decides traveling to new places would be funnier with his best friend, Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's build a world

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle since my English is not the best and I probably gotta work a lot on my wording ;P  
> I hope you enjoy it anyway and don't mind the slow progression of the story. <3  
> And by the way, if you have suggestions or corrections, please let me know so I can fix them. Unbeta'd because I'm too awkward to find a beta .3.

"It's lovely in here!", Gavin chirped and continued looking through the jewelry and the other objects that were displayed on the shelves. It was quite a small shop, but very comfortable and interesting looking. He decided it was a good thing that he had noticed the generously decorated windows. A variety of statues, pendants, old books and other mystical stuff was displayed in the shelf in front of him. A silver pendant holding a red stone, shimmering in the dim light, caught his attention and drew him towards it. The saleswoman shot him a knowing glance, smiling brightly. "Pretty, isn't it?", he heard her voice next to him. To be honest, Gavin didn't even notice the woman's quick change in location and jumped at the sudden sound of her voice. She lay a hand on his shoulder and continued: "The worlds this small, plain stone can show you are astonishing." Gavin's brows furrowed. "What do you mean by that?" He reached for the pendant but the mysterious woman's hand snatched his wrist, holding him back. Gavin startled and wanted to say something, but the saleswoman was faster. "Be careful. You don't know how to use it yet." Her intimidating look pierced right through him. Although a bit scared, he brought his eyes up to meet hers and looked at her questioningly. "Let me show you", she explained, took the stone from the shelf and grabbed Gavin's hand. "What are we-", he tried to ask but was soon shut up by a bright, white light and a sudden pain in his head.

Next thing he knew, he was standing on a huge meadow, cluttered with beautiful flowers. The grass grew green and lush, trees were scattered around the broad river, casting long shadows. The sun was low and the sky was painted red, dotted with occasional, white clouds. Soft breezes were caressing his skin and making his hair sway mildly. He took in a deep breath, enjoying the lazy view. "This is beautiful", he muttered and knelt down, running a hand trough the fresh green. "This is my world.", he heard the female voice. Only now did he notice the presence of the woman and turned his head to face her again. "How?" She remained silent and took in the scenery.

They had been sitting there for a while, not daring to say a word until Gavin's curiosity won. "This is amazing, but I really want to know…", he stopped there, not exactly sure about what he should ask. "How? What? Why?", the mysterious woman finished his question and chuckled lightly. "Yeah!", he turned towards her and nodded eagerly. "What is your name?" He raised his eyebrows, not sure why she wanted to know it. "Gavin." "Well, Gavin", he listened closely, "this place is not real." She turned to look at him. "We are in my imagination. I made this meadow, I made the grass, the trees, the flowers, everything you see or feel." Gavin stared at the ground, pondering about what she meant by that. He knew she touched the stone and held his hand, he knew there was light, he knew there was this meadow all of a sudden and that's pretty much all he knew. "So, this is not real?", he asked carefully to which she responded with a heartwarming laugh, "Oh, yes, it is. If you want to, you can feel pain, emotions - you felt the breeze, didn't you?" He nodded absentmindedly. "This is not a place on earth, but it is very real." "You said 'if I want to', does that mean I can just… not feel it?" The woman grinned at him. "You make the rules. All you have to do is hold the stone and make your world." She held out a hand and opened it, revealing the shimmering pendant. "Try it." Gavin gulped and slowly reached for the object. He took it and let his fingers glide over the smooth material, fascinated by the clear surface. He held it in front of his right eye, shut the left one and saw the world in red. A smile formed on his lips as he took his hand down again, closing the fingers around the stone and grabbing the saleswoman's hand with his free hand. Shutting his eyes, Gavin built the prettiest world in his mind he could think of. He breathed out slowly, concentrating and trying to not get disturbed by anything. His hand squeezed the stone even harder now and he could feel that pain again, this time very faint but gradually getting stronger and stronger. There was a tingle in the hand he held the stone with, spreading through his body and making him shiver. Gavin had never felt something like this and was both scared and excited by the new sensation. As the feeling ebbed away, he opened his eyes cautiously and saw the bright light fading until he could clearly see his surroundings. The scenery was overwhelming. The sky was almost black and at least a billion shining stars were providing the landscape with light. Dark green grass swayed in the cold wind, the reflection of the full moon could be seen in a deep, black lake. Only the brightest spots on the water gave it's true color away, blue. Tiny droplets of dew made the grass sparkle. Gavin shivered a bit at the temperature and started rubbing his upper arms. A stronger breeze blew some of the droplets off the grass and made the faraway trees' leaves rustle. He sat down on the cool ground, hands running through the green. "What a nice little world", the mysterious saleswoman admitted with a mild voice, "It's calming." Gavin agreed, "Yeah", and looked up at the moon with a thoughtful expression. "This is wonderful", he muttered under his breath and lay back, closing his eyes. The fresh air felt good in his lungs and soon his mouth formed a content smile. He lay there for a long while, taking in the rustling of grass and leaves, the sound of the wind and the quiet rippling of water. "Gavin", the female voice said, "it's time to leave." The male propped himself up on his elbows. "Oh, yeah, probably." He stood up again and gave the stone back to her.

When they returned to the shop, Gavin noticed that it hadn't gotten any darker. "Does time not go on when using the pendant?" The woman shook her head. "No, it doesn't. It's your own world with your own time and rules." She looked at it and held it out to Gavin again. "So, do you want it?" The male chuckled uncomfortably and answered: "Well, I would love to have it, but I am not sure whether I can afford it…" The saleswoman laughed her loud laugh again and said when she was finished: "Oh, don't worry about that. I'll give it to you. As a gift. I don't like selling things, to be honest. I prefer giving them to people that… fit them." She placed the red pendant in his palm and he automatically ran his thumb over it, admiring the material. "Are you sure? I don't think I'm the right person for something like this." He shot a questioning look at her but she shook her head. "It's the perfect pendant for you. Just don't lose it." Gavin stared at it for a little longer before sliding the stone into the pocket of his hoodie and giving the mysterious woman his sincerest, most thankful smile and excitedly turning around to leave. Gavin pushed the door open as he heard her for the last time. "Goodbye, Gavin Free." When he stepped out he turned around to quickly wave her goodbye as the door fell shut. After that, he ran down the narrow street, back to the Roosterteeth building. Only then did it appear to him that he never told the nice woman his last name.


End file.
